


Manustupration

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thinks of Kurt touching him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manustupration

**Author's Note:**

> There is an implied fantasy about voyeurism but no actual voyeursim ...

Blaine would like to bless the person who decided, one fine day, to invent masturbation.

He’s a big fan.

Seriously, short of an available physical partner, is there something better than to take care of yourself, your needs, and just take the matters in your own hands ?

Pun definitely intended.

Ongoing pleasure has a tendency to make him dorky.

Or so Kurt says.

Hmmm Kurt - perfect visual, thank you brain, he owes you one.

Kurt, with his soft skin and his fine hair that tickles his lips when Blaine is pressing kisses to his torso.

His abs, not proeminent but still jumping under his touch when Blaine has the time to discover and honor like it should be …

His careful fingers, long and strong, wrapped around Blaine’s cock and pumping, slowly, always teasing a little bit - Kurt really likes the use of his fingertips, and Blaine can’t find it in himself to complain.

Blaine has his shirt and his pants opened, and he tries to pretend like it’s Kurt touching and caressing and scratching a little bit, but his hands are too different, it’s all too different.

Then a new fantasy comes up, a better one - well, one that Blaine doesn’t feel like sharing with Kurt just yet, but still : he pictures himself doing this to himself, but for Kurt.

He pictures Kurt not sitting in his part of the loft in Brooklyn, but sitting at the other edge of the bed, looking at him with his darkened eyes, his hand down his pants, touching himself while Blaine teases his nipples and his cock. 

Blaine is moving faster than Kurt, but he imagines Kurt telling him to slow down, to press right under the head of his cock, to swipe his thumb slowly, unbearingly slowly, on the slit to gather the precome coming steadily out of him, to keep on pumping his cock, to hold on just a little bit more, to play with his balls and then back to his shaft …

When he imagines Kurt coming to sit next to him and whisper in his ear “You’re my perfect, good boy, Blaine", Blaine can’t contain his orgasm any longer and he almost blacks out from the intensity of his orgasm.

He has semen all over his hand, his jeans, his opened shirt - he can even feel some of it on his chest, God, he’s never come so hard.

Wow.

He definitely needs to talk to Kurt about it.


End file.
